


Die Grenzen deiner Worte

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Series: Die Grenzen unserer Worte [2]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: 20 Worte mit denen es begann, Angst, Challenge Response, Deutsch | German, M/M, Religious Content, Sad, Worttreppe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Old Shatterhand kämpft immer noch mit seinen Gefühlen für Winnetou. Winnetou kämpft nicht minder entschieden um Scharlih.Mögliche Fortsetzung zu Part 1: "Die Grenzen meiner Worte"
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou, Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Series: Die Grenzen unserer Worte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Die Grenzen deiner Worte

**Author's Note:**

> Die Vorgaben dieser Worttreppe stammen von Karo-Monster aus der [Projekt-Variante „Nr. 4“](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/24572/1); ich habe lediglich den Grammatikfehler bei „Sechs“ ausgebügelt. Die Vorgaben des Projekts sind im Folgenden fettgedruckt und natürlich nicht Teil der vorgegebenen Wortanzahl.
> 
> Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön geht an [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209), die dem Text als Beta-Leserin den vorletzten Schliff verpasst hat. Danke!!! :)))

** Die Grenzen deiner Worte  
**

  


**Zwanzig Worte, mit denen alles begann.**  
„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass Winnetou dich einfach gehen lässt? Du bist mein Bruder, Scharlih! Du wirst es immer bleiben!“

**Neunzehn Worte, ohne die es nie so weit gekommen wäre.**  
„Was nützt mir deine Freundschaft, wenn sie meine Seele in ewige Dunkelheit bannt? Du kannst mir kein Bruder sein!“

**Achtzehn Worte, bei denen die Galaxis selbst in völliger Stille verharrte.**  
„Winnetou glaubt dir nicht. Nicht um _deine_ Seele sorgst du dich: _Winnetou_ fürchtest du ins Verderben zu stürzen!“

**Siebzehn Worte, die meinen Glauben erschütterten.**  
„Welcher Gott schickt liebende Seelen in ewige Verdammnis? Doch sicherlich jener nicht, der die Liebe selbst ist!“

**Sechzehn Worte, die die Bürde auf meinen Schultern erleichterten.**  
„Glaubt Scharlih etwa, der Häuptling der Apachen könnte nicht selbst die Verantwortung für seine Seele tragen?“

**Fünfzehn Worte, bei denen sich mein Herz vor Furcht zusammenkrampfte.**  
„Wir Menschen dürfen Gottes Gründe nicht einfach infrage stellen. Nicht einmal der Häuptling der Apachen!“

**Vierzehn Worte, die nicht reparieren konnten, was bereits zerstört war.**  
„Sosehr ich auch wünschte, es wäre anders: Was wir taten, ist eine schwere Sünde.“

**Dreizehn Worte, die mein Herz schneller schlagen ließen.**  
„So fühlte es sich aber nicht an, als du in meinen Armen lagst!“

**Zwölf Worte, durch die sich Dunkelheit über mich senkte.**  
„Wenn das wirklich Sünde war, so ist Winnetous Seele längst unrettbar verloren!“

**Elf Worte, die mich bedauern ließen, was ich nie hätte haben können.**  
„Scharlih müsste unsere erste Begegnung ungeschehen machen, um es zu ändern.“

**Zehn Worte, die mich zu einer Entscheidung zwangen.**  
„Ist das wirklich dein aufrichtiger Wunsch? Deinen Winnetou zu vergessen?“

**Neun Worte, die mich durch die Stille der Nacht begleiteten.**  
„Was du auch tust, ich werde dich immer lieben.“

**Acht Worte, die mir meine Aufgabe in dieser Welt klarmachten.**  
„Die Apachen brauchen Old Shatterhand, Winnetou braucht Scharlih.“

**Sieben Worte, die eine neue Hoffnung in mir weckten.**  
„Wir haben immer einen Weg gefunden. Zusammen.“

**Sechs Worte, auf die zu hören ich mich nie freute.**  
„Du kannst davor nicht weglaufen, Scharlih.“

**Fünf Worte, die unser Schicksal besiegelten.**  
„Winnetou, ich schaffe das nicht.“

**Vier Worte, nach denen nichts mehr so war wie vorher.**  
„Bitte lass mich gehen.“

**Drei Worte, die meine Seele in blutige Fetzen rissen.**  
„Ich brauche dich!“

**Zwei Worte, die mich mit Sehnsucht erfüllten.**  
„Mein Bruder!“

**Das eine Wort, das stets der Leitstern auf meiner Reise war.**  
„Kyrieleis …“ [*]

**Author's Note:**

> [*] „Kyrieleis“ ist eine Abwandlung von „Kyrie eleison“, einer christlichen Litanei (= einer bestimmten Gebetsform). Übersetzt bedeutet der Satz „Herr, erbarme dich“. Im Gottesdienst folgt das Kyrie eleison als Erbarmensruf oft dem Schuldbekenntnis.


End file.
